The Amazing World of Gravity Falls
by Supersinger9000
Summary: Gumball and Darwin come across a mysterious portal in the woods and they accidentally end up in Gravity Falls, Oregon. They bump into the Mystery Shack gang and while the twins want to help them get home, Grunkle Stan wants to feature them in a brand new attraction. Will Gumball and Darwin ever get back to Elmore?


Authors note: This story takes place in between the episodes Scary-oke and Not What He Seems, so Stan has admitted to knowing about the weirdness of Gravity Falls, but Ford is not in the picture yet. Enjoy!

"Come on, I have to show you something!" Gumball shouted at Darwin, pulling him through the forest.

"Ok, but why does it have to be in the forest of doom?" Darwin asked.

"I don't know, that's where I found it, now come on!" Gumball continued to pull Darwin into the middle of the forest where they came across a mystical portal.

"So cool, right?" Gumball said "Come on, let's go inside!"

"Let's go inside." Darwin replied. "You come across a mysterious portal in the woods and the first thing you say is "Let's go inside", you know what? I have a better idea, let's not go inside."

"Come on, you know you're curious." Gumball said, already halfway through the portal. Darwin sighed, he knew Gumball and he knew that Gumball was going to go through it with or without him, maybe if he came along he could make sure Gumball doesn't accidentally kill himself.

"Alright, fine." Darwin said begrudgingly. They stepped through the portal and came out on the other side.

"Oh great, more trees, we're still in the forest." Gumball said "I should've known that thing was fake." Gumball looked angry, while Darwin mostly looked relieved.

"Well, let's just go back home." Darwin said

"Sure, but, um, where are we exactly?" Gumball asked

"You got us lost again, didn't you?"

"Maybe."

"Ok, let's just go back from where we came, we should find our way out eventually." They started walking and kept going for about 30 minutes until Gumball suddenly stopped. "Look! There's a house over there! We're saved!" he said.

"The Mystery Shack." Darwin said, reading the sign "I don't remember ever seeing this place before."

"Well, this is the only house I see around here so it looks like we have no choice, unless you want to go back into the forest again."

"No, I'm good, let's go." They walked up to the front door of the house and rang the doorbell. Dipper and Mabel answered.

"Hi! I don't mean to bother you but we seem to have gotten a little lost, can you tell us how to get back to Elmore please?" Gumball said. Dipper and Mabel didn't answer, they were too shocked by the anthropomorphic talking cat and goldfish to respond. Sure, they had dealt with a ton of supernatural creatures in the past, but usually they had to go looking for them. They didn't just show up at their doorstep asking for directions.

"Dude, what's wrong with them? They haven't said anything, and they keep staring at us." Darwin asked.

"Maybe they don't speak english." Gumball said.

"Oh! That makes sense, CAN YOU TELL US HOW TO GET TO ELMORE?" Darwin shouted. Dipper immediately pulled out his journal and furiously started riffling through it.

"Must be a translation guide." Gumball said.

"There's nothing here!" Dipper said "There's nothing in the journal about these things, that's never happened before!"

"Wait a minute, you DO speak english!" Gumball said angrily "And did you just call us things? That's it, I don't care if we get eaten alive, I'm going back to the forest."

"Wait! Don't go! We can help you!" Dipper said panicking, he wasn't going to let anything supernatural just walk away.

"Ok, thank you, that's much better." Gumball said. Gumball and Darwin stepped inside the Mystery Shack.

"So, do you know how to get back to Elmore?" Gumball asked

"What's Elmore?" Mabel asked

"You've never heard of Elmore? How is that possible? What about Elmore Stream and Elmore Plus?"

"What's Elmore Stream and Elmore Plus?" Mabel asked

"Only the most popular online video and social media websites in the world. Do you guys not have internet?"

"We do, but the most popular online video and social media websites in the world are called Youtube and Google Plus." Dipper said. Gumball and Darwin both got a sinking feeling in their stomachs.

"So, um, where are we exactly?" Gumball asked nervously.

"We're in Gravity Falls, Oregon." Dipper said

"Are you guys ok? Cause you look pretty freaked out." Mabel said.

"Oh man dude, I think that portal really worked! We're in some kind of alternate dimension or something!" Gumball said.

"Oh no, this is bad, this is really bad." Darwin said.

"Don't freak out" Dipper said "Do you know where this portal is? You could just go back to it and get back in your world."

"It's somewhere in the forest." Gumball said

"Somewhere in the forest, well, that really narrows it down." Dipper said

"Sorry, he has a terrible sense of direction." Darwin said

"Hey!" Gumball protested.

"Well, it's lucky that you found us, instead of someone else." Dipper said "We have some experience with the supernatural."

"What are you talking about?" Gumball said

"Well, you're a cat and a fish, correct?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah." Gumball and Darwin were confused, what did that have to do with anything?

"Well, around here, animals don't talk."

"Really? So everyone's a fruit or vegetable or something?"

"You guys have talking fruits and vegetables?" Mabel asked

"You guys don't?"

"Around here, only humans can talk." Dipper clarified.

"Only humans? Doesn't that get boring?"

"Huh, I've never thought about that before." Mabel said.

"So if that's true, how come you guys aren't freaking out?" Darwin asked.

"Well, like I said, we've dealt with this kind of thing before."

"Like, alternate dimensions?"

"More like supernatural stuff in general, we've dealt with all kinds of stuff this summer, Gnomes, Zombies, Goblin Monsters."

"That sounds fun." Gumball said, completely sincere. Dipper and Mabel were puzzled by his reaction, maybe all those things were normal in their dimension, they reasoned.

"Ok, so, we'll take you in for the night, then tomorrow we'll go search around the forest for the portal and send you back home." Dipper said.

"Wow, thank you." Darwin said. Gumball and Darwin weren't expecting the offer, if what the twins said was true then hiding a talking cat and goldfish in their house was kind of a big deal. They expected them to tell someone, or haul them off to be experimented on, or at least kick them out to sleep in the forest.

"No problem." Mabel said, by now the shock had worn off and they could see the two for what they were, two scared, lost kids. They didn't look any older than Dipper and Mabel themselves and if they were ever lost outside of their dimension (which, for them, was completely possible) they would want someone to help them out.

"By the way, we never got your names." Gumball said.

"Oh yeah, sorry. My name is Dipper and that's my twin sister Mabel."

"Hi!" Mabel cut in.

"Well, I'm Gumball, and that's my brother Darwin." The twins were surprised, the cat and the goldfish were related? Then again, they did come from a dimension where cats and goldfish could talk and wear clothes and all that, so they didn't question it.

"Is your name really Gumball? That's kinda weird." Dipper said.

"Actually, it is, but that's a long and complicated story, what about you, _Dipper,_ is that your real name?"

"No, it's not." Dipper admitted. Gumball gave a self-satisfied smirk.

"Ok, let's get you up the stairs and into our room before…" Suddenly the door opened to reveal…

"Grunkle Stan!"


End file.
